bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Mina Ashido
Mina Ashido, also known by her hero name, Pinky is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. She is a part of Class 1-A. Appearance: Mina is a girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly than some of her other female classmates. Due to her Quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink colour, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side. During school hours, she wears the normal female U.A. uniform. Her hero costume consists of a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-coloured waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears custom made acid-proof boots with holes in the soles, allowing her to secrete acid from her feet to use to slide around. Personality: Mina is cheerful and most of the time seen with a smile on her face. She is easily excited, but also very emotional and easily brought to tears in various situations, out of relief, out of sadness and out of frustration. However, she is still very easygoing, having no problem being completely naked in front of the girls in the class. Mina is also very sociable and eager to engage in social situations and is shown to become very upset when she is denied an opportunity to be at a gathering or event she looks forward too. It is shown that before entering U.A., Mina would condemn bullying in middle school. She is capable of standing up for people even when she herself is scared, going as far as to put herself between her friends and a dangerous, intimidating figure in order to keep them safe, doing whatever she could to prevent the situation from escalating further. Mina is somewhat of a romantic and holds a lot of interest over the love lives of other people, to the point of being obnoxiously curious and intrusive about them. Her suspicions, however, tend to be rather baseless most of the time, as she seems to view any instance of a pairing as possible proof of a relationship regardless of compatibility. Abilities and Powers: * Dancing Talent: Mina is extremely skilled at dancing, being capable of pulling breakdance moves with little effort Quirk - Acid Acid: Mina's Quirk allows her to shoot out a corrosive liquid from within her body and can control the degree of solubility, as well as its viscosity. She can use it offensively but has shown utility as well such as melting handholds for herself to climb with. She is also known to secrete the acid from her feet in order to slide around. Fighting Techniques: * Acid Veil: Mina's special move. By maximising her acid's solubility and viscosity, Mina creates a gelatinous acid wall that blocks incoming projectiles. Mina's Acid Veil was strong enough to block hardened balls (which were stronger than concrete) with ease. * Acid Shot: '''is a Super Move used by Mina Ashido using her Acid Quirk. Mina fires a hail of acidic bullets over a widespread area from above to shower down on to her opponents. * '''Acid Layback: '''is a Super Move used by Mina Ashido using her Acid Quirk. Mina projects acid from her shoes to dissolve the surface of the ground beneath her and make it easier to spin on the spot. With the enhanced momentum of her super-fast spin she can throw projectiles with massively increased force. * '''Acid Man: After increasing the viscosity of her Quirk, Mina generates a large amount of acid that takes a vaguely anthropomorphic form that covers her entire body. This technique has defensive properties, since every attack against Mina will be dissolved by the powerful acid that protects her. History: Back in her middle school days, Mina was considered a favourite by peers to become a future hero due to her looks, personality and strong Quirk, being capable of making bullies and the bullied get along. When her friends were approached by a gigantic, threatening figure, Mina built the courage to stand up against the monster and trick it into leaving herself and her friends alone, breaking down into tears right after as Eijiro Kirishima just watched. Mina took the Entrance Exam alongside Eijiro, with both being approved in the end. As they met for their first day in U.A. High School, Mina noticed Eijiro's new look and attitude towards his goal in becoming a hero. She became interested in whether Eijiro had truly changed or not, asking for the boy to tell her once he became sure of his new persona.Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:Class 1-A Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student